


It was the Glasses

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Glasses, Snowed In, SuperCorp, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: A prompt for Secret Santa from proudlyunicorn."On a vaca with the crew to the ski lodge, they get snowed in. Bedsharing bonus."Hope you enjoy!





	It was the Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhpockuhlipz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/gifts).



> This was rushed. Wish the writing was "prettier."

Everyone laughed as James tossed the marker on the table with feigned irritation. He shook his head at the group as he sat down with his Pictionary team. 

“How do you guys not see a unicycle?” James asked, furiously pointing toward the board. 

The question elicited another round of laughter. Kara clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. She was sitting with her own team which consisted of Alex, Maggie, and herself. They were ahead by several points, mostly thanks to Alex and Maggie's couple extrasensory perception. 

Winn defended himself and Lena adamantly. “Come on, man! It looks like an upside down lollipop.” 

“Yeah,” Lena added, “I thought you were going in a very different direction.” She got up and went to the giant paper pad, illustrating with her hand how James’ drawing could have been interpreted in a much more phallic way. 

Everyone laughed more loudly than before at the realization. Everyone except James. He hung his head to hide the blush that came to his face. 

 

Kara watched Lena chuckling softly and found her gaze pinned to the beautiful woman. Her laughter subsided, leaving a small smile on her lips as she watched Lena sit back down. When Lena's eyes met hers with a warm expression, Kara glanced away nervously. 

When Kara and her DEO friends had decided to take a last minute ski trip to the mountains, she had invited Lena instantly. However, once Lena said an enthusiastic yes, Kara found herself suddenly anxious. They had been spending more and more time together, growing closer and closer. Kara could swear there was more than just friendship in Lena's touch and her constant compliments, and she hoped that her own compliments communicated more than simple care to the other woman. 

They couldn't seem to just come out and say it. They were attracted to each other. Kara wanted to talk about it, but after the trauma of her last romance, she was terrified to pursue something new. She knew Lena well enough to know that Lena was hung up on her own issues. Having anyone that cared for her was still unfamiliar territory to Lena. The last thing she wanted was to overstep some kind of boundary and risk losing Kara altogether. So, instead, they allowed their friendship to continue on its course, drawing them naturally together until they would have no choice but to make the confession. 

Spending the time together on this trip seemed to be moving the process along faster than either one of them expected. 

Kara turned back to look at Lena again and found those piercing green eyes already on her. Kara didn't look away this time. They watched each other, both wearing a knowing close-lipped smile. 

The laughter began to die down and Alex announced, “Well, I think we're gonna go to bed.” 

Everyone nodded their agreement, but Lena said, “Oh, I need to go check on the heater in my cabin. They were supposed to fix it this afternoon.” 

“I'll come with you,” Kara offered. 

Everyone said their goodbyes for the evening and headed to their own cabins. The resort they were staying at was amazing. There was one central lodge that was massive yet still cozy, with several small lounges like the one the group has used for game night. 

Kara and Lena made their way to main area of the lodge and came to the front desk where they had checked in. The lady behind the counter gave them a friendly greeting. 

“Yes,” Lena replied, “the heater in my cabin was supposed to be repaired today. I wanted to check on it.” 

She told the lady the cabin number and she tapped away at her computer. “Oh no, I'm so sorry, but it looks like they weren't able to get it fixed yet. It needs a part they can't get until morning. With the weather here, it's not always safe to drive at night.”

“Oh.” Lena looked at Kara, perplexed. 

“That's okay,” Kara told her. “You can stay with me.” 

The second she said it, Kara wished she could take it back. Well, sort of. She wanted Lena to stay with her. That part was a no-brainer. But there was still so much between them that had gone unsaid thus far, the idea of it all coming out in one night, this night, had Kara immediately terrified. 

But the grateful smile on Lena's face as she said, “Thank you,” had Kara melting. “You don't mind?”

Kara's fear vanished and her lips quirked slightly. “Of course I don't mind.” 

They turned to walk out into the cold night and toward Kara's cabin. Once outside, a blast of freezing mountain air hit them. Kara hardly noticed, but Lena shivered, blowing out a hard breath that turned frosty in the winter temperature. Kara's heart skipped a beat as Lena linked their arms and leaned into Kara. 

“It's freezing,” Lena whispered against the cold. 

Kara could only manage a hushed, “Yeah.” She was too focused on the pressure of Lena's body pressing into her as they walked.

Snow crunched under their feet as they meandered along, neither one in a hurry despite the cold. Angling her face to the night sky, Kara observed the clouds. 

“It's gonna snow tonight,” she told Lena. 

“How can you tell?”

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously and tried to think of a reply. “Um, I looked at the forecast earlier,” she lied. Lena just hummed and held Kara's arm tighter. 

Soon they were at Kara's small cabin. She pulled out a key and pushed the door open. The place was set up much like a hotel suite but larger, more quaint, and with a small kitchen. The walls were wood and the decor screamed backcountry. It was homey They came inside and shook off their coats, hooking them to the back of the door. 

“You wanna fire?” Kara asked as she was already walking across the small living area to the fireplace’s stone hearth.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Lena replied, sitting down on the leather sofa. 

Kara began to move pieces of wood from the hearth into the fireplace. She gathered some paper for kindling and looked around for the lighter. Lena saw her searching and stood to go look in the kitchen. Kara watched her go and, with Lena's back toward her, she quickly turned to the fireplace, pulled down her glasses, and shot her laser vision at the wood, instantly setting it ablaze. 

She winced as she realized the fire was a bit too big to be started by a lighter. Just as she took in a breath to blow it out, Lena came into the room. 

“Oh.” 

Kara turned around when she heard Lena. “Uh, yeah, I found another one,” she covered, pointing to the lighter in Lena's hand. 

Lena nodded, looking into the fireplace. “Wow, you're good at making a fire.”

Smiling a little too widely, Kara dodged again. “Yeah, well, uh, Alex taught me.” 

“Ah.” Lena seemed to accept the explanation. 

Kara relaxed as Lena went to the sofa. She followed her and sat down as well, leaving a respectable distance between them. Kara pressed her lips together as Lena scooted closer, propping her elbow on the back of the sofa and facing Kara. 

“Did you have fun today?” Lena asked quietly. 

Kara glanced at her. She loved the sincere expression on Lena's face, like she truly cared about Kara's answer. The warmth in those green eyes calmed her. 

“I did,” Kara said. She giggled. “Winn falling all over the place while we were skiing was the best.”

“I know!” 

They both laughed at the memory of Winn trying time after time to stay up on his skies that morning. They stopped laughing when Lena's hand slipped across the sofa and covered Kara's. Eyes locked and Kara couldn't resist the temptation to turn her hand over and grasp Lena's. She didn't miss the mad thumping of Lena's heart in her chest. 

Kara's gaze darted down as the tip Lena's tongue came out to wet her lips. Her breath hitched and she forced her eyes back up. 

“You, uh…” Kara cleared her throat. “You wanna drink?” 

With a small nod, Lena said a simple, “Yeah.” 

Kara reluctantly let go of Lena's hand and went to the kitchen. She released a deep breath and had to school her shaking hands as she reached for two wine glasses, lest she shatter them with her grip. Kara pulled out a bottle of wine. Making sure Lena wasn't looking, she easily pulled the cork from the bottle. Pouring two glasses, she went back to the sofa, handing Lena a glass. 

They sat together, sipping their wine and watching the fire. Kara thought maybe she should fill the silence. At the same time, she couldn't remember being so comfortable with this much quiet before. She allowed her mind to drift and began to think of how much she enjoyed being in this casual environment with Lena. 

After several content minutes, Lena's smooth voice floated to Kara's ears with a soft question. “What are we, Kara?” 

Surprised by the forwardness of it, Kara looked at her, brow furrowed. Lena's countenance was tender and the slight upturn of one side of her mouth made it seem like she already knew the answer to the question she'd asked. 

Lips slowly parting, Kara said a hushed, “Lena-”

“Because you are the most precious thing in the world to me,” Lena interrupted, as if she was afraid that if she didn't say it right then, the opportunity would be gone. 

Kara swallowed as a blush crept up her neck. Her pulse quickened as hope soared through her. All the times they'd come so close to confronting their mutual feelings suddenly came to a head and Kara knew this was it. This was finally _the_ time. 

Finding her voice, Kara said, “I feel the same way.”

Lena glanced away with a relieved smile. Shifting closer to Kara on the sofa, she repeated her inquiry. “Then what are we?” 

This time Kara came nearer, her eyes flitting down to Lena's perfect mouth. Dragging her bottom lip between her teeth Kara met Lena's eyes again. “What do you want us to be?” 

Lena's sweet expression morphed into something more seductive. She took Kara's wine glass from her hand and set both glasses down on the table. Moving closer until mere centimeters separated her and Kara, Lena leaned in. Kara inhaled sharply when she felt Lena's fingers fan across her cheeks. Her hands were still cold from the freezing temperatures outside and it felt refreshing on Kara's flushed skin. 

Kara's own hands itched to touch Lena. She clasped one hand at Lena's waist, pulling lightly, wanting her closer. Her other hand drifted to Lena's defined jaw, her thumb grazing the outline of Lena's full bottom lip. Heart pounding so much she could barely breathe, Kara hardly had to shift to bring their lips together. 

Blood rushed through Kara's veins at the contact, awakening her nerve endings and sending her mind into overdrive. The kiss was slow, achingly slow, but so exhilarating. Kara knew Lena's mouth would be soft but she wasn't prepared for the sheer pleasure of Lena's lips moving against hers. 

Lena pulled away, taking a breath, and immediately moving back for another kiss. Soon, they began a gentle slow dance of easy, smooth kisses. Hesitation gave way to exploration and hands began to move. 

Kara tugged on Lena's body until they were close enough for Kara to thread her fingers into thick, jet-black hair. Hoping she wasn't overstepping, Kara pressed into Lena, desire beginning to take over. Her tongue slipped across Lena's lip and Lena opened her mouth, granting entry. 

As the kisses deepened, Lena moaned quietly. The sound further clouded Kara's mind and a wanting churned deep inside her. 

Then, Lena reached her fingers to the frame of Kara's glasses. Reacting the millisecond she felt a pull on the frames, Kara abruptly moved back, tearing her lips from Lena's. 

They stared at each other, both breathing deeply. Lena seemed confused.

Tone anxious, Kara said, “Maybe we should slow down.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” Lena's confusion became mixed with worry. 

“No!” Kara moved back across the sofa, taking Lena's hands in hers. She shook her head firmly. “No, you didn't do anything wrong.” Kara cursed her secret identity, wishing she could rip her glasses from her face and kiss Lena as hard as possible. “In fact, that felt so good.” 

“Then why did you stop?” The hurt was evident on Lena's face. 

“I just… don't want to rush,” Kara dodged. 

Lena seemed to relax at the answer. “But you want this?” 

“So much,” Kara confessed. 

Smiling brightly, Lena tugged on Kara's hands and the two women came together again, foreheads gently touching. This new closeness was thrilling. Kara had wanted to touch Lena like this for ages. She shifted to press a kiss to Lena's temple. 

“Come ‘ere.” Kara leaned back, pulling on her companion until they were lying on the sofa together. Fingertips grazing over the back of Lena's shoulder, Kara couldn't stop smiling. She listened to the thump of Lena's heartbeat and the rhythm calmed her own heart. 

“I've wanted you to hold me like this for so long.” Lena snuggled into Kara, tucking her head under Kara's chin. 

Kara wanted more than anything to float them to the bed and kiss Lena into oblivion. Suddenly her mind reeled, trying to think of how she could possibly keep her secret from a lover. One of the things she loved most about her relationship with Lena was the way Lena treated her like a normal person. What if things changed when Lena knew? What if Lena was angry over Kara's deception? 

She found herself holding Lena tightly in fear that this may be the only chance she had to do so. 

“Talk to me, Kara,” came a quiet request. “What are you thinking about?” 

Kara didn't want to sound needy, but she couldn't help it. After all, she needed Lena. “I'm thinking that I finally just got you and I'm already so afraid of losing you.” 

Picking her head up, Lena looked at Kara. “I'm not going anywhere.” She raised an eyebrow to emphasize her point. 

Kara just nodded, hoping it was true.

Grinning back, Lena pushed herself off Kara. “Come on.” She tilted her head toward the bed. “I'm exhausted.” 

With another tight nod, Kara just mumbled, “Uh huh.” 

She watched Lena walk casually toward the bed, eyes drifting lower and appreciating the view. Though Kara was flustered at the idea of sleeping next to the incomparable Lena Luthor, her body moved unconsciously, following Lena as if beckoned by an unseen force. 

Within minutes they were ready for bed. Lena pulled back the blankets on the bed and slipped between the sheets. Kara stopped short, caught off guard as the glow from the fireplace danced on Lena's creamy cheeks while she settled in. Rao, she was stunning. It was the only coherent thought in Kara's brain. Stunning. 

Bright hazel eyes met deep blue and Lena silently asked Kara to join her, her hand reaching across the expanse of sheets. Drawn to the woman like a moth to a flame, Kara thanked the universe for the faulty heater in Lena's cabin. They came close together, hands immediately seeking out the other's skin. 

“Do you always sleep in your glasses?” Lena asked. 

Kara had almost forgotten about them. “Oh, uh, well…” Thinking quickly, she covered, “When I sleep someplace different, yeah. I'm blind without them.” 

Accepting the answer, Lena nodded. She pressed a tender kiss to Kara's cheek and lay her head down at Kara's shoulder. Running her fingers through onyx colored hair, Kara soon lulled the both of them to sleep. 

********************

Lena awoke during the night, her skin cold. She rolled over and the sheets were freezing. Glancing to her companion next to her, she noticed that Kara didn't seem bothered by the temperature in the least. The blond was sleeping peacefully, sprawled out on her back. 

Smiling at the idea that she and Kara were in bed together, Lena slowly sat up. She took a quiet moment to watch her sleeping beauty. Kara's strong jaw was relaxed. She had a hand tangled in her own hair and another laying on her bare stomach, her night shirt slipped up to her ribcage. 

Lena could only stare for a couple of minutes before the cold made her shiver. She looked to see that the fire had died, and the heater was too low to adequately heat the space. Lena came over to the thermostat and turned the heater up a bit. Then she went to the fireplace. Embers were still burning so Lena took a few pieces of wood and placed them gently on the embers. It only took a short time for the wood to start crackling. 

Crawling back into the bed, Lena pulled the blankets around her. She scooted close to Kara and was about to snuggle into her when she caught sight of Kara's glasses still on her face. Thinking it would be uncomfortable to roll over onto them, Lena sat back up. Kara didn't need her glasses while she slept. After all, if she needed something, Lena wouldn't mind getting it for her. 

She reached to Kara's face, positioning the tips of her fingers at the arms of the glasses. Slowly, Lena slipped the glasses down Kara's nose. She leaned over Kara to set them down on the nightstand, then, with a small smile on her face, she settled her gaze on Kara's face. 

Letting her eyes wander over Kara's features, Lena's smile began to fade. There was something oddly familiar in the angles of the gorgeous face. The more Lena studied it, seemingly random memories of someone else came to her mind. Kara looked just like…. 

No. It couldn't be. 

Gently, Lena moved long, thick locks of blond hair to frame Kara's face. Her brow furrowed together and her chin dropped. Suddenly, images of Kara dressed in a blue suit, red cape flapping behind her flooded Lena's thoughts. 

Kara.

Supergirl. 

A soft gasp escaped Lena's lips. She covered her mouth, lest any other surprised sounds come. A snippet of a conversation came to Lena. _You're terrible at hiding things from me._ Despite the alcohol she'd had, Lena remembered Kara's response because of its cryptic nature. _I wouldn't be so sure of that._

It all made sense. Every instance when Supergirl had shown up after Kara had just been near, the way Kara always seemed so brave in the face of danger, Supergirl always being so strongly committed to keeping her safe. There were times she hadn't been able to fathom why a Super had shown so much favor to a Luthor. Every moment of tender comfort and every occurrence of heroic rescue had been from one and the same person. 

Now Lena understood why Kara always seemed like more than meets the eye. And why Supergirl always seemed so easy to talk to. The two most amazing people she'd ever know weren't two people at all. They were one. 

Lena remembered how she had woken up on more than one occasion from a dream of Kara feeling guilty when the woman's image was suddenly replaced in her mind by a caped superhero. 

Eyes sparkling, Lena took in the image of her hero, looking so innocent and sweet as she slept. Lena didn't even wonder why Kara kept it a secret. She didn't care. It didn't matter. Lena knew Kara, and she knew Kara's motives were always noble. 

She remembered the honesty in Kara's kisses the night before. Lena had thought her heart might burst when Kara had confessed that she had feelings for her. It was all her dreams coming true. She hadn't minded that Kara had ended the kisses much too soon. Lena would take things as slowly as Kara wanted. As long as she got to be with Kara, she didn't mind a languid pace. 

Bending her neck, Lena placed the lightest kiss to the corner of Kara's lips. Lifting her head, she grinned at the unconscious upturn of Kara's lips into a tiny sleep smile. 

Lena wondered what to do next. She had discovered the secret by accident, and it was Kara's place to tell her when she wanted to. Glancing to the nightstand, Lena retrieved Kara's glasses.

********************

Sunlight poured into the cabin from the large windows. Kara stirred as the rich scent of fresh coffee came to her. Stretching out in the bed, she hummed contentedly. Her eyes stayed closed, but she heard quiet sounds coming from the small kitchen area. Lena was making breakfast. Kara's lips quirked at the domesticity of it. 

Just then, a tiny tinge of panic made her heart kick. Kara's eyes opened wide and her hands flew to her face. Breathing out in relief, Kara realized her glasses were still on her face. The relief gave way to disappointment at the fact that she was still hiding from Lena. 

Kara pushed the thought away. She was waking up after a night of cuddling with the woman of her dreams, and said woman was currently making breakfast for her, attempting to be quiet enough not to wake her. Kara had absolutely nothing in the world to be disappointed about. 

She rose easily from bed, anxious to be with Lena again. Wrapping a robe around her, Kara padded out to the small kitchen. Lena had her back to Kara, attentive to whatever she was doing on the stove. Kara took the opportunity and moved behind Lena. 

Hoping not to startle her, Kara rested her hands at Lena's hips. She felt muscles tense, then relax. Lena turned her head toward Kara with a bright smile. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Lena said, happily. 

“Morning,” Kara replied back. She leaned her chin over Lena's shoulder, kissing her cheek. “You sleep okay?” 

“I did,” Lena answered, adding, “I woke up cold once. Turned up the heater.” She turned in Kara's arms. “Came back to bed and got as close to you as I could.” Her hands were settled at Kara's chest and Kara swore Lena had to feel her pounding heart on her palms. Being this close was exhilarating. “You're always so warm.” 

“Glad I could help,” Kara said quietly. 

She pulled on Lena's waist, eager to kiss her again. She hadn't stopped thinking about it since it happened, kissing Lena. Kara was sure she had dreamed about it during the night. 

They were both smiling when their lips met. Lena's fingers snuck from Kara's chest to the back of her neck, threading in her hair. Kara loved the feeling of Lena's hands pulling slightly on her neck, drawing her in to deepen their kiss. 

 

Kara wanted to stay in this moment. Kissing Lena in the kitchen while their hands moved lazily over one another was wonderful. However, it ended abruptly when Lena gasped into Kara's mouth and pulled away. Kara chuckled as she went back to the stove, quickly stirring the pan she'd neglected. 

“Smells good,” Kara said. “I could get used to this.” Her hands went back to Lena's waist. She couldn't stop touching her. 

“Well, I'll make you breakfast every time we wake up together.” There was a casual nature to her tone that Kara liked. It was easy for them to imagine morning after morning like this. 

While Lena finished cooking, Kara went to see how much snow had fallen during the night. She walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened instantly. 

“Uh, Lena.”

Her companion was quickly at her side. “Yeah?” Lena looked out the door. “Oh, wow!”

The snow was packed in a perfect wall about four feet up the doorway. And it wasn't just a drift. They looked out to see a solid four feet of snow in all directions. 

“Looks like we're staying in today,” Kara said, not the least bit upset at the possibility. 

“Hmm,” Lena hummed. “Looks like it.” She turned to walk back to the table where breakfast was waiting. She nonchalantly said, “Too bad Supergirl isn't here to laser vision us out.” 

Kara's heart sank. “Yeah.” 

“Come eat.” Kara turned to a smiling Lena. “Close the door before it starts melting,” Lena told her. 

Doing as she was told, Kara came slowly over to the table. Putting her hand on the back of her chair, Kara remained standing, silent and considering. She wanted to tell Lena. She wanted to tell her everything. It was all on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't make the words come. 

Lena looked up at her from her seat. Her features softened as she observed Kara. It was like Lena was reading her mind. 

She gently prompted, “What is it, Kara? You know you can tell me anything.” 

“I…” Kara trailed off. She couldn't figure out how to say it. It all too much to put into words. Maybe she could show Lena instead. 

Kara recalled the way she'd so roughly cut off their kisses the evening before when she had felt Lena touch her glasses. That was it. It was the glasses. It was the simplest thing. Just show her. 

Reaching up, Kara placed hesitant fingers on the frames of her glasses. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Knowing she was about to change everything, Kara slowly pulled the glasses from her face. She was filled with fear as she opened her eyes. Her jaw clenched as she looked at Lena. 

Her anxiety disappeared as she watched a slow smile play over Lena's rosy lips. Breathing out, Kara allowed her nerves to calm.

“Lena-”

“You don't have to explain anything.” Lena was out if her chair in an instant, her arms thrown around Kara's shoulders. “It's okay.” 

Kara wrapped Lena up in her arms and held on for dear life. She could tell by the look on Lena's face. She knew. Kara didn't know how long Lena knew. She didn't care. That didn't matter. Lena let Kara come out on her own terms. And, based on the way she was squeezing Kara, she wasn't upset at all about the secret. 

“I guess I can laser vision the snow,” Kara joked. 

Lena reluctantly pulled away. The look on her face was nothing but pure devotion. She leaned in for a tender kiss. She whispered against Kara's lips, stirring Kara's desire, “Not yet. I like the idea of being trapped in here with you.” 

Kara beamed at her, pulling Lena back in and kissing her madly. Breakfast was suddenly forgotten as the two women became lost in a flurry of touches and kisses that went everywhere. Kara found herself being pushed back toward the bed. She let herself be led, every flutter of Lena's fingers on her skin stoking the fire inside her. 

Kara's glasses were left abandoned on the table. Her obligation to wear them in front of Lena was gone.


End file.
